


The Importance of Being...?

by CommanderBayban



Series: Autistic Sixth Doctor [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Infodumping, Neurodivergent Doctor (Doctor Who), Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBayban/pseuds/CommanderBayban
Summary: After meeting Alexandre Dumas, the Doctor feels ashamed about his tendency to be overly-enthusiastic when excited. Evelyn gives him some reassuring words.(Prompt 29—overthinking)
Relationships: Sixth Doctor & Evelyn Smythe
Series: Autistic Sixth Doctor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003323
Kudos: 8





	The Importance of Being...?

“You’re looking rather glum, Doctor,” Evelyn grabbed a soft loaf of bread from the wicker basket and began to rip it into bite-sized pieces, “Did Dumas not meet your expectations?”

“Actually, Evelyn,” the Doctor lamented, flopping back into his seat, “I put my foot in it again.”

“Oh? How so? It sounded like you were having a whale of a time back there,” she dipped a piece of bread into the small dish of herby olive oil before popping it into her mouth.

“No whales,” he sighed, “Only the bitter aftertaste of regret. I just... _can’t_...help myself! Why must I be completely over-the-top and garrulous at all times? I’ve made an utter fool out of myself once again!” His face fell into his hands. For once, he was sitting in front of a table soon to be swamped with food and yet had no appetite to consume any of it.

Evelyn’s forehead creased as she sized up the despondent man who sat before her. This had to be an imposter...some kind of practical joke. She was no stranger to the Doctor’s range of emotions but there was no way _he_ (of all people!) was sulking in a restaurant over self-esteem issues! This was the kind of behaviour she expected from one of her students, but not _him_ —someone practically known across the universe for his bold, bombastic attitude!

She dabbed her lips with the cloth napkin, “I—I don’t think I quite understand you.”

After taking a moment to breathe, the Doctor slapped his hands down upon his lap and began to recount the meeting in vivid detail and strong, stilted gestures. “...I don’t believe Alexandre said a word in edgewise due to my erratic enthusiasm. As much as I _should_ have stopped, I just _couldn’t._ I _had_ to recite every quote, discuss every plot point, and introduce every theory I devised regarding his characters. It wasn’t until Phillips practically told me to ‘shut up’ when I noticed the bewildered expressions on their faces.”

“Oh dear—”

“This all happened before with Proust and again with…” he shrouded his face again with a veil of fingers, “Spare my soul from this mental anguish!” he cried, but Evelyn sat rather unmoved by it all. Not because she didn’t care—of course she cared about her friends’ wellbeings—but because she didn’t understand why _he_ should care. This was the kind of social faux-pas that was hardly an example of bad etiquette. In fact, many people find enthusiasm to be a wonderful thing, especially in a world where it’s easy to be indifferent.

“Yes, it seems you really can’t help yourself, Doctor,” she deadpanned, patting his shoulder, “Might as well embrace your idiosyncrasies now.”

“How can I when I’m the epitome of a walking embarrassment?!”

Evelyn whet her lips with a sip of water, “I did think so at first (he mewled softly to himself at the unexpected confession), but then I realised that it’s your oddities that make you so intriguing, so trustworthy, so...fun! Maybe you do go about conversations in unconventional ways, but at least you aren’t like those celebrities who never seem to hush up about absolute nonsense. I’m sure your eager prattling means more to Dumas than the cookie-cutter compliments from people who think the Three Musketeers is just the name of a chocolate bar!”

The Doctor leaned back in his seat and tried to chuckle through the hardened expression on his face, “Perhaps you’re right.”

“Usually I would give my students the old adage of ‘be yourself’ but it seems in bad taste for someone like you.”

“Quite. My previous incarnation was reserved to the point of being stifling.”

“Anyway,” Evelyn placed her forearms back on the edge of the table and took another bite of her bread service, “If anyone has a problem with you being ‘too much’, they can take it up with me.”

The Doctor’s brow shot up like a cannon and his lips spread into a smirk, “You can’t be serious. A little lady like you is hardly threatening.”

“Oh, Doctor, you underestimate me!” With a sly smile, Evelyn raised her handbag with the tip of her index finger, “I can swing with the best of ‘em!”


End file.
